


Like Mother, Like Son

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only problem, his mother did not particularly seem to love his trips to the village to play. Escapades, she called them. After he was caught, the last time, his lady Mother had informed him he was not to go to the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Son

Ned could not help but grin as he ran across the castle drawbridge. He was free, he had escaped. There were so few children for him to play with in the castle, but there were children in the village. He’d discovered he loved going down to the village to play with them. The only problem, his mother did not particularly seem to love his trips to the village to play. Escapades, she called them. After he was caught, the last time, his lady Mother had informed him he was not to go to the village. Although he’d promised her he would not, Ned was certain he’d noticed amusement in his lord Father’s eyes. If he were caught, perhaps his father could be an ally, and save him from his mother’s wrath. 

He was so glad to find the village boys out playing, and Ned happily joined them. Having other boys to run around and play with was such a joy. He knew other children had brothers and sisters, but he did not. He was too young to understand why. When he’d been younger, three or four, he’d asked his Mama for a little brother. But a little brother had not come. The last time he’d asked, his Mama’s eyes had been sad, and he’d vowed to never ask again. He still prayed for a little brother or even a little sister though. Every night when he said his prayers, he asked for a little brother or sister. 

Ned was so busy playing with the other boys, he did not even realize his mother was in the village. It was Wednesday, the day she went to give alms at the church. When she walked into the square to walk back to the castle, Anne was quite surprised to see her Ned playing with the other boys. Honestly, it amused her, how many times had she done what was forbidden as a child? The number was too numerous to count. 

“Edward Plantagenet.” Anne called to her son. 

Ned turned swiftly, his face reddening. How had his mama found him? “Mama?” 

Anne nodded. “What were you told about coming to the village, Ned?”

He sighed softly, trying not to look down, trying not to shuffle his feet. “Not to sneak out of the castle to come to the village to play.” 

“And what did you do?” Anne asked. 

“I didn’t sneak out!” Ned protested. “I walked from the drawbridge.” 

Anne found herself fighting laughter. “And did you tell anyone, Ned.” 

“Well…..no.” He shook his head. 

Anne nodded. “Come along.” She said softly. 

Ned sighed. He’d been caught, and he knew he was in trouble. Oh his lord Father might have laughed it off, but his lady Mother would never laugh any of this off. No, he would not get away without a punishment of some kind. 

Richard was in the Great Hall as they came in. What in the world? He knew they’d not gone out together. Or at least he thought they had not. “Did you go with your mother to the village?” He asked Ned. 

Ned looked down. “No, Father.” He shook his head. “I went on my own.” 

“You went on your own?” Richard asked softly, kneeling down to Ned’s height. 

“Yes.” He nodded. 

“Did you sneak out?” Richard asked. 

Ned snuffled his feet. “Mama says I did.” 

Richard caught Anne’s eyes, and they both fought laughter for a moment. “And what do you say?”

“I walked out of the drawbridge.” Ned said reasonably.

Richard again fought laughter, for about a decade or so earlier he was certain he would have heard his wife make the same arguments. 

“Go up to your chambers.” Richard said softly. 

Ned nodded, and started up the stairs. He turned on one of the steps, and looked back into the Great Hall. His father was standing next to his mother now, had take her arm in his. Ned watched as his father leaned down and said something, causing both of his parents to laugh. 

“Your son, Anne.” Richard laughed softly. “He’s every inch your son.” 

Anne laughed softly. “As if you did not get into things as a boy.” 

Richard laughed softly. “The difference is I was not caught. You on the other hand….”

“Oh hush.” She murmured, as his arms went around her. 

“He’ll need to be punished.” Richard murmured. 

“Not too harshly I think. He just wants other children to play with.” Anne said softly. 

“Perhaps there’s something we could do about that.” He said softly. 

“Oh, Richard.” She murmured. “You know how much I pray for it, but I don’t believe we’re supposed to have another child.” 

He gently stroked her hair. “I was thinking perhaps we could invite some of the village children here to play.” 

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea.” Anne smiled. 

“Hmmmm, satisfies his need of other children and your need to protect him.” Richard murmured. 

“I know you think I’m overprotective.” Anne said softly. 

“You are.” Richard said softly. “But I understand why.” He kissed her forehead. “Now, give me some time to talk to him alone.” 

“Of course.” Anne nodded. 

Later that evening, Anne went into her son’s chambers. She found Ned lying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around the pillow. She sat down, gently stroking his hair. After a moment, he sighed softly, rolling over and placing his head in her lap. 

“I’m sorry, Mama.” He said softly. “I should not have gone to the village.” 

Anne bent and kissed his forehead. “All is forgiven.” 

“Papa has said you used to do things like that.” He said softly. 

“I did.” Anne confessed. 

Ned sighed. “You got to have your fun. Why can’t I?” 

Anne laughed softly. “From what I’ve told you, do you really think your grandfather allowed me to get away with much? Or your grandmother?” 

Ned thought for a moment. “No.”

“No, they didn’t.” She murmured. 

Ned sighed softly. “So I can’t have my fun either.”

Anne smiled. “Give your father and I some time. Everything will work out.” They’d decided not to tell Ned they would let children from the village come to play with him. Telling now would have seemed like a reward for his actions. 

“I love you.” Ned murmured. 

“I love you too.” Anne gently stroked his hair. 

As he fell asleep, Ned couldn’t help but remember Mama had said to give her and Papa time. A baby brother took time, maybe they were giving him a baby brother.


End file.
